Fading Dawn
by IndependentStallion
Summary: Fresh out of an engagement where she was abused, Riley returns to La Push, hoping that she will be able to find herself once more. And there she meets not one but two guys, one of which who happens to be her imprint. And she gets intwined with all of the legends of. And even though she has an imprint, will she pick him? Or will she be the first to fight an imprint and succeed?


**Hey guys, it's IndependentStallion here today! I have so many creative juices flowing through my head and decided to channel that into a new fanfiction. This is my fourth fanfiction, third twilight one, and you may be confused considering that none of these names sounded familiar. Well, don't worry. You'll recognize some names next chapter, I promise! This fanfiction will be unlike any that you've ever seen before. If the name Riley sounds familiar, it's because I've used it in my other stories, but don't be fooled. She may have the same personality, but not everything will be the same! This will be a love triangle between her, Seth, and Embry. And while Stephanie Meyer wrote the series, the plot, OCs, and personality of the wolves mostly belong to me! So please stay in tune and don't forget to leave a reply! Have a great day my little stallions!**

* * *

I was afraid. My heart was pounding so strongly, so loudly, that I feared he may hear it. Him knowing my fears would not work to my advantage. He would be here in ten minutes, not a minute early or late. He was a very punctual man and came home at the same time everyday. 8:30pm. I had until then to make myself at least look presentable. It was a good thing that I'd already gotten dinner prepared downstairs. Steak and mashed potatoes. It was a meal that he liked, and I tried to stick with only things that he liked. It put him in a better mood considering he didn't like to try new things.

I mentally give myself a schedule, not wanting to waste more time than I already had. Three minutes to shower. Two minutes to dry off. One minute to do something with my hair. One minute to do something to my face.

After thinking through it once more, I nod, happy with it before turning the shower on. Quickly, I peel the clothes off of my body and don't bother to turn around and look at myself in the mirror. I knew what I would see. A body covered with bruises. It wasn't something I wanted to see. I didn't like being reminded that my body wasn't as beautiful as it once was. Instead, I straightened my back and stepped into the cool, marble shower, letting out a sigh when the hot water rushes down my body. It felt nice.

I don't waste time, quickly squirting the strawberry and rose smelling soap into my hand. It was a scent that he'd said he liked on numerous occasions. And I liked to hope that things would be better tonight if I smelled a certain way. Afterwards, I did my hair, all of my movements fast before I rinsed off my body and turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around myself afterwards. I step out, wiping my feet on the small padded rug beside it, not daring to get the bathroom floor wet. And then I walk into the bedroom I shared with him.

As I dried, I looked around the bedroom, I'd lived in for almost a year now. The room is huge as was the rest of the house. The floor is hardwood, and the bed is against the opposite wall, in the middle. The walls are a neutral beige color. On both sides of the bed are silver drawers with black lamps on top. Beside that wall is a smaller wall, two windows, separated by a slither of wall with a mirror, beige curtains surrounding them. There's a desk underneath the mirror, a beige chair pulled into it. There's a nice armchair in the corner of that wall, and across from the television, a plasma flat screen television.

It seemed more like a scene in a movie than it did my bedroom, and I didn't like it because of that. Everything seemed so unreal, so perfect that I was afraid to move anything just the barest inch. And that wasn't how I wanted to feel in my own room, in my own home. But I had accepted months ago that this place wasn't my home even if I lived there. If I was afraid to just walk around and redecorate than it wasn't a home of mine. But of course I would never tell him that in fear of angering him. He had a bad enough temper as it was. I didn't want to play with fire.

Once dried, I walked into the closet, biting my bottom lip, as I tried to figure out what I wanted to wear. It really depended on his mood, but I couldn't afford to wait on him to get there. I was already running late. Today, I'd taken a risk, one I wasn't sure I'd be in trouble for or not. It all depended on whether or not he found out. I didn't think he had, there wasn't any evidence, but he was someone who could always find out the truth. And when I'd done it, I'd been beyond afraid, but it was something that I wanted to do so badly that I pushed the consequences aside.

I had went in for a job interview.

Teaching had always been a strong passion of mine. I had known at a young age that I wanted to be a teacher. I'd went to school for four years to try and obtain that goal and had just graduated the year before. I was twenty two and young, ready to begin teaching. But, he made sure that I hadn't gotten a job. At first, there'd been excuses as to why I couldn't. The houses needed to stay clean, we wanted a baby, who would cook? But then it had become him plainly telling me no and that I couldn't get a job. And for months I hadn't dared defied him, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Either way I needed to be prepared for the chance that he did know the truth about what I had done. And if he knew then he would be very angry and upset. I didn't need more bruises on my face, so my best chance was dressing seductively. He may be mad, but he was still a man. When he saw me, hopefully he would want to fuck me more than he wanted to hit me. It would hurt, but those were bruises that I could hide.

Immediately, I began picking out my outfit. I found myself at his side of the closet, getting one of his red button down shirts. He'd told me before how he liked red on me. I get out some black lingerie, turning pink as I look at it. I didn't like wearing this stuff. He had been the one to insist that I get it, but I could always tell that things were better when I did wear it. So I put on the lacy black matching bra and underwear set before putting the shirt on top of it. I unbuttoned enough buttons for him to see the bra, but leaving enough done to leave so much to the imagination. Not that he had to imagine with all of the times he'd seen my body.

I was in front of schedule by a minute and went to work on my hair, brushing it before adding little waves which didn't take long since my hair was naturally wavy. Once done, I touched up on the makeup I had done earlier to get rid of the busted lip that I had, the black eye, and the bruises fading in a few places on my jaw and cheekbone. Without makeup, I looked like a complete mess. And looking like that would definitely not have him going easy on me. I had to look like the fiancé whom he'd asked to marry him. And I made sure to, thanking myself that I'd learned how to do makeup.

With a minute to spare, I slip on my slippers before padding down the stairs and walking to the front door. He told me he liked it when I greeted him and took his jacket off for him. I was using all of the stops today. I waited patiently, gently gnawing on my bottom lip. Everything was completely silent, as it always was. He would be here in a matter of seconds, and I wasn't surprised when he opened the door.

Logan entered the house, and his presence demanded attention, demanded authority. He turned seeing me, and his eyes gazed over me, staring at my breasts longer than the rest of my body. And he nodded, seemingly impressed with what he saw. If he was angry, I couldn't tell. He never shared his true feelings until after dinner. So, I would just have to wait and find out, something I wasn't looking forward to.

I took the jacket of his suit, and he allowed for me too, not saying anything until I hung it up. "Is it a special occasion tonight, Riley?" he asks me, and I shake my head at him. "Speak when someone asks you a question." His voice is cold and rough, and I swallow.

"No."

"What are you wearing?"

I hold back my blush. He said he hated when I was bashful. "I thought you would like it."

"You wore it to please me?"

"Yes."

He doesn't say anything else, as he sets his suitcase down near the entrance and walks across the foyer and into the kitchen. Logan looks over the food, regarding it before pulling out his chair. It was a meal that he liked and once he knew that, he didn't waste his breath saying anything about it. Once he had seated himself, I was quick to sit across from him. He ate in silence, only nodding his head once to show that he approved of the meal. And that was good enough for me. I began to eat after him, keeping my elbows off the table and eating.

Once he finished, he stared at me, regarding me coolly. "Did you do something wrong today, Riley?"

I knew that one of two things had happened. Either he knew what I had done and wanted for me to say so myself, or he had picked up on all of the signs that I had done to impress him and keep him passive. I had done my hair, my makeup, put on something attractive, waited for him at the door, cooked one of his favorite dishes. Logan was much too perspective to not realize that something was going on, and I wished that I had thought of that before I had done everything. Then I may have left a thing or two out just to make it less suspicious.

I don't meet his eyes, as I begin playing around with my food, using the fork in my hand. This wasn't unlike my normal character. "No."

"Meet my eyes when you speak with me. Have all of your manners left you tonight?"

I meet his gaze and shake my head. To him that was the second strike, I knew. "No."

"Now, let me ask again. Did you make a mistake today, Riley?"

The interview hadn't been a mistake. "No," I answer. "I didn't."

Logan studies me for a moment before letting out a sigh and shaking his head. "I'm disappointed, Riley. I thought we were engaged, meaning I thought we were always truthful with each other." He inhales. "I know about the interview. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

My mind immediately begins to wonder how he had found out. Were the cameras in the house? Maybe there was a GPS in my phone? Maybe he had people follow me around everywhere. Maybe he knew someone who worked at the school. No matter what way he had found out, the fact was that he knew. And he may have seemed passive in that moment, but it wouldn't be long until the devil side of him came out. "No, I don't."

Another sigh. "Then you know what I want. Go upstairs and wait for me on the bed. It's time for me to punish you. Maybe then you'll learn not to go behind my back and lie to me."

I flinched, not wanting to be punished. His punishments were nothing to be joked about, and they weren't something that I wanted to go through, not tonight. Not when he had put me through so much the night before because I'd been texting a male, a family member, but that hadn't mattered to him. I didn't want to go through it again. I had to appease him. "Logan, I..."

He cuts me off angrily, his cold demeanor still in place. "You defied me tonight as well? That's a strike four, Riley. I gave you a chance to speak, and you didn't take it. Go, now."

Knowing that he wasn't messing around, I stood up from my chair before doing as he had told me to do.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this new story! How is it? Please let me know by sending me a review, good or bad! I do accept criticism, so don't worry! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and think this will be one of my favorite stories to write!**


End file.
